


For Dom

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: The team's thoughts after the blast.





	For Dom

_I cried so much during this episode! As soon as Dom lifted the bomb and it clicked, to the bitter end. R.I.P Dom :(_

**Michael**

I can't believe this. Dom... I'd known him for so long. Years. When that maniac had the gun to my head, all I could think was that Dom was getting more time.

I guess he's got all the time on the world now.

**Christian**

I hadn't known him for long. Maybe a month? But he could always make me smile, we traded stories about our kids. He was finally getting his life back on track, his bomb squad workers loved him.

I'll never forget him.

**Shannon**

Dominic Wales. A hero. He welcomed me into the unit, took care of me, protected me from Josh's wrath over who I was replacing. One of the kindest men I've ever met.

Why the bombs? Grace, Dom...

**Stella**

Dom was the first person I met in TR. He was a good bloke, with a very bad sense of humour to match. That's probably why him and Christian got along so well. After the prison siege, I just felt like I couldn't trust him. But he redeemed himself tenfold.

It's just how the three spinners work.

**Josh**

Dom was solid. A good man. I seriously hate bombs. The first one took Grace and almost Dom - I mean, the paramedics revived him on the scene. And now this.

I'll see him in the next life.

**Leon**

Why, Dom, why? We've had our share of misunderstandings and clashes, but that doesn't change our friendship. Dom, I love you. Like a brother. And I don't say that to just anyone.

We'll meet again.

**Kerry**

...

I can't take this. Not now. Not ever. Dom was one of us. He had a life, a child, a strengthening relationship with Sandrene. I still remember the day he called me to help him settle Gigi, how he was struggling. How he reassured me about James not calling. Just his gentle soul and inner strength.

I miss you.

**Lawson**

I did feel bad about booting Dom out of TR. Michael complained, saying Stella shouldn't have been let back in, and if she was, then let Dom in as well. But Dom, whatever life threw at him, he just kept smiling. He even seemed happy to see me. He shook my hand, even waved through Shannon's camera at Kerry. I did smile at that.

If only I hadn't left, hadn't placed the pliers out of reach, given him my phone, made Christian give me his... I could go insane over this. Anyone could.

Dom, I'm sorry. More than you could ever imagine.

I'll try to support Sandrene and G as much as I can.

Take care, old friend.


End file.
